


Dammit

by nomzoms



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: AU, College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomzoms/pseuds/nomzoms
Summary: dumb little thing. joel and tess in college or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to joelmillers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Fuckin' calculus…_

His eyes itched with tiredness. The brightness of the screen was giving him a headache, and the complicated algorithms and equations had long since started running together. How was he supposed to get this done when he was running on fumes?

He leaned back in his desk chair, running his hands over his face in agitation. He dragged his fingers along his face, the exaggerated movement causing his tired brain to short circuit, and he let out a tired laugh.

He reached over, his fingers skimming over the trackpad of his laptop. His cursor hovered over the math program his homework ran through, intent on finishing it after a few hours' sleep.

An obnoxious buzzing noise jerked him out of his stupor, and his head swiveled around to glance at his bed behind him. His phone had lit up, signaling a message from the _outside_. Interested, he grabbed the phone and glanced at the screen.

**Snapchat from Tess!**

He grinned, swiping his thumb along the bottom of his phone to unlock it. He opened the app, his brows scrunched slightly as he waited for it to load.

**"Hey Texas! Don't slack off!"**

He snorted, his eyes scanning the image quickly. It was a closeup of her face, her eyes glaring at him intensely. The image closed after a few seconds.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darlin," he said under his breath, his voice low and gravelly. He snapped a reply, the picture an extreme close-up of his face; only one bloodshot eye and some stubble was visible. He chuckled softly.

A reply from her came almost immediately. He opened it, a slight smirk on his face.His eyes popped open comically, and he was suddenly thankful his roommate wasn't around.

The picture was of one blissfully naked shoulder, her skin pale and clear. She smiled slyly at him from around her hair, which was disheveled and loose, and it stopped just above her chest. A low, keening noise hissed out of his throat.

_Dammit…_


End file.
